La morsure de désespoir
by Jeece
Summary: One shot sur le passé d'Anko en temps que disciple d'orochimaru. Aucune romance. Comme d'habitude, si vous lisez, REVIEWs. çà fait toujours plaisir.


_Note auteur: merci a cocotouch pour le titre_

_**La morsure du désespoir**_

_"Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville. C'est bien la pire peine de ne savoir pourquoi, sans amour et sans haine, mon cœur a tant de peine." Paul Verlaine, Romance sans parole._

En attendant, assise devant la forêt de la mort, j'essaye de m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un horrible pressentiment depuis le début de cette épreuve. J'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est qu'un examen comme les autres. Une impression de déjà vu... D'où vient-elle ? Je termine le signe de konoha sur un tronc d'arbre. Il était temps de balayer toutes ses pensées pour me rendre à la tour, pour accueillir les premiers vainqueurs. Les plus rapides devaient le finir en 24 heures, j'avais étudiée l'épreuve dans ce sens.

Bouger me fera du bien. J'effacerais mes craintes pour me consacrer à ma tâche.

"Maître Anko ! C'est terrible !" Cria un ninja en apparaissant devant moi.

Je mime l'étonnement alors que mon pressentiment revenait à la surface. "Que se passe-t-il donc ?"

"Des morts ! Nous avons retrouvé trois cadavres !" Le ninja était mu par un sentiment d'urgence.

Je n'ose pas croire ce qu'il me dit et ce satané pressentiment que devient plus fort. "Des cadavres ?"

"Et il y a quelque chose d'étrange !" Continua le ninja en ne baissant pas le ton. "Suivez-moi, vous verrez."

Non je vais rester tranquillement ici et attendre... Bien sûr que je vais te suivre, c'est moi l'examinatrice de cette épreuve. La peur fait dire parfois des bêtises aussi je range pour une fois mes remarques ironiques. Je me lève pour le suivre en espérant que mon doute était faux et qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Des taches de sang ont éclaboussé les statues. Je n'y fais pas attention, mon regard reste fixé sur l'absence de visage des cadavres. J'ai du mal à ne pas montrer ma terreur. On m'explique la situation, je n'écoute pas. Je me répète que c'était impossible. Non, non, çà ne pouvait être lui. J'ai l'impression que ma marque me brûle. J'ai du mal à rester calme. Je reconnais cette technique... c'était bien la sienne. Non, c'est impossible. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute. Non, c'est faux... pourquoi viendrait-il se mêler de cet examen... ?

"Montrez-moi les photos de ces trois candidats !" Criais-je en me tournant vers un ninja. Il semble surpris de mon comportement. Çà met égal. Je VEUX savoir.

"Tout de suite, tenez."

Je lui arrache les papiers des mains. La peur, la colère ? Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens.

Je reconnais ce visage. Je lui ai parlé même. Il s'est joué de moi. Je l'avais là, près de moi et je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Est-ce que j'en ai honte ? Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir su. Je lui en veux d'avoir fait cela. De m'avoir narguer. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reconnu, bon sang !

"La situation est catastrophique !" Ce n'est que lorsque le ninja me demanda des explications que je me rendis compte d'avoir exprimé ma crainte à voix haute. Je hurlais même. Merde... pourquoi est-il là ? Je donne des ordres. Prévenir l'hokage. Envoyez deux équipes d'élite inspecter la forêt. Moi, je me mets en route pour repérer les imposteurs.

Je prie pour les trouver en premier. Pour LE trouver en premier. En moi, tout se mélange dans un sentiment d'urgence. Je parcours la forêt aussi vite que possible. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Ce n'est pas a mon avantage. Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse complètement sombre. Le temps jouait contre moi. Mes pensées se perdent. Je me demande pourquoi il est venu, quel est son objectif.

Tout au fond de moi sommeil de vieilles questions, je n'ose avouer que j'ai aussi envie de le revoir. Toutes ses questions que je posais au vide... pourquoi est-il partit, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmener. Je me demande si j'allais oser les lui dire. J'ai trop peur de connaître la réponse. Parce que j'étais un poids mort pour lui, parce que je ne lui servais plus à rien. Tant que ses réponses restent intérieures, je peux toujours croire que c'est faux.

En traversant cette forêt interminable, je repense au passé. Je ne suis pourtant pas nostalgique.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cette époque, il ne fermait jamais sa porte, il suffisait de la pousser pour entrer dans son atelier. J'étais encore qu'une simple élève de l'Académie. La plupart du temps, il faisait celui qui ne me voyait pas. Mais peut-être ne me voyait-il pas. Je murmurais un petit bonjour, je m'asseyais par terre. Adossée au mur, je le regardais travaillé. Je le regardais lire de vieux parchemins, prendre parfois des notes, essayer de créer de nouveaux jutsus.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le soir arrivait, je ne sentais plus mes jambes à cause de l'inaction, je m'endormais parfois un peu. Il était temps de partir. Alors je me levais et j'allais vers la porte.

"Tiens, tu es là, toi ?" Disait-il comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Je ne répondais pas, je souriais. Il ne me retenait pas. Il éclairait la pièce et continuait de travailler.

"Ferme la porte derrière toi."

J'obéissais.

Je remontais les escaliers menant à la ruelle, je revenais chez moi.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu furtivement en allant à l'Académie, il semblait enveloppé d'une telle aura que je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait être réel. J'arrêtais d'avance. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard. Son regard doré se posait alors sur moi. Je sentais mes joues rosir et je détalais vite. Comme une voleuse qu'on prenait la main dans le sac.

Depuis que j'étais genin, je me levais toujours tôt. Mon record: être d'arriver quand le jour n'était pas encore levé. Je voulais devenir forte, et ce depuis le jour où on m'avait annoncé que je ne serais pas dans une équipe de trois. Que je serais la seule élève du sensei. Avec un peu d'orgueil, je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais quelque chose de spécial. Alors que je n'étais qu'une élève moyenne à l'Académie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regrettait son choix.

Une fois arrivée, je malaxais aussitôt mon chakkra, je regardais l'arbre. Je tendais mon bras vers la branche trop haute pour moi.

La poigne du serpent spectral.

Normalement, le serpent aurait du mordre la branche, et me servir pour grimper. Normalement...

Ce jutsu me donnait beaucoup de mal car il ne fallait pas composer des sceaux pour la réaliser. Le serpent ne se matérialisait pas assez longtemps pour que j'atteignais la branche. J'avais relâché ma concentration en croyant avoir réussi. Du coup, il disparaissait à mi-chemin. J'avais droit à une belle chute.

"Çà va Anko ?" Demandait une voix derrière moi.

"Çà..." commençais-je, et puis, je voyais qui me parlais et aussitôt je le fusillais du regard. "Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde."

Je ne sais plus comment avait débuté cette histoire de rivalité. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle était à sens unique. Vu la différence d'âge, c'était plutôt logique. Dès que je l'avais vu, je m'étais jurée d'être plus forte que lui. Premièrement, c'était un élève de Jiraya qui avait été le camarade de mon sensei. Deuxièmement, c'était un des premiers de la classe à l'Académie et il avait maintenant une sacré réputation. Pas seulement plus forte que lui, je voulais prouver que je valais bien une équipe de 3 à moi toute seule.

Il rigolait de se changement de comportement. Je faisais une moue vexée en me relevant rapidement.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle... et puis j'ai fait exprès de tomber." Je ne le vouvoyais pas malgré son âge et son rang. Il n'y avait pas de respect entre rival, me disais-je.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds haussait les épaules avec un sourire puis il allait me rejoindre. Je reculais immédiatement d'un pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, d'abord ?" Demandais-je toujours sur la défensive.

"M'entraîner un peu avant l'arrivée de mes élèves." Il ajoutait avec un clin d'œil. "Tu n'as pas le monopole de cet endroit, tu sais." Il avait l'air de prendre cette histoire de tutoiement à la rigolade. Pire, vu mes 12 ans de l'époque, il devait trouver cela mignon.

Je croyais qu'il venait s'entraîner au même endroit que moi pour me narguer. Pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort et que mes efforts ne servaient à rien. Etais-je jalouse ? Peut-être. Pourtant il était normal quand temps que Jounin, il était plus fort qu'une petite genin.

Chacun s'entraînait dans son coin. Je prenais un malin plaisir à lui tourner le dos, signe évident que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Pourtant, lui, il continuait de parler. Des conseils surtout. Il se prenait pour mon professeur ou quoi ? Je lui disais poliment de ses mêler de ses oignons et ne suivait pas ses indications. Cela me faisait enrager mais il avait souvent raison et ce n'était que quand je décidais de les suivre que je réussissais les techniques.

Estimant m'être assez échauffée ou ne supportant plus un seul conseil venant de quelqu'un d'autre, je finissais par m'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre avec un soupir. Le temps me paraissait interminable. Quand le sensei allait-il arriver ? Et les élèves de 'l'autre', histoire qu'il débarrassait vite le plancher.

"Si Obito pouvait mettre autant d'énergie que toi à s'entraîner." Disait l'éclair jaune de Konoha, apparemment décidé de continuer la conversation. Je faisais semblant de regarder ailleurs.

"Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi." Soufflais-je soudainement. L'autre acquiesçait, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je continuais. Sur un ton qui ne cachait pas mon admiration. "Il est tellement cool. Plus tard, je serais comme lui."

"Hum... avec ton caractère, il y a du travail." Répondait-il avec amusement.

"QUOI !" Criais-je en levant un poing menaçant devant moi, les joues un peu rouge. Il levait un bras pour se défendre en rigolant.

"Tu es jaloux parce que tout le monde dit que mon sensei sera le prochain hokage." J'allais continuer mais j'apercevais la silhouette d'orochimaru au loin. Sans un au revoir, je partais à sa rencontre. Je lui souriais. Il se contentait de me regarder de ses yeux dorés.

Je pensais comme beaucoup, que le titre de 4ème hokage allait revenir à mon sensei.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Les entraînements ou les missions se passaient toujours dans le plus grand silence. Silence qu'il coupait parfois pour donner les prochaines directives. Lorsque j'échouais à la pratique d'un jutsu, il ne me grondait pas. Pas plus qu'il me félicitait quand je réussissais. Je trouvais que son silence était pire que la plus grande des réprimandes. Chaque échec était une confirmation de mon peu de talent. Chaque réussite n'était pas suffisante pour remonter dans son estime. Je redoublais d'efforts. Je voulais briller à l'examen. L'occasion en or de me démarquer des autres.

Je passais l'examen de chuunin la même année, juste avant la promotion interdisant les inscriptions individuelles et obligeant donc l'inscription par équipe. Je m'étais entraîner durement et étais décidée de donner le meilleur de moi-même. Après tout, IL allait me regarder durant la phase finale. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire aussi ne pouvais-je espérer qu'il me regardait.

J'arrivais en finale, mais ce n'était pas cela qui déterminerait si j'étais reçue ou non. En attendant les résultats, je ne pouvais plus tenir en place et quand on m'annonçait que j'étais reçue, j'ai criée de joie. Mes efforts étaient utile finalement.

J'étais donc Chuunin. Toute fois, cette année là, ce n'était pas ma promotion qui allait marquer mon existence. Sur le chemin du retour, je croisais Orochimaru sensei.

"Ah Anko, je voulais te parler."

J'essayais de masquer ma stupeur. Non seulement il voulait me parler mais en plus... il me souriait. D'un coup ma force de caractère passait à la trappe. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et ne pouvait que suivre mon sensei vers son atelier. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'essayais de m'imaginer ce qu'il avait à me dire. N'osant croire à des félicitations. En entrant dans l'atelier, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il verrouillait la porte. Il me regardait toujours en souriant. Je m'étais transformé en la fille la plus timide du monde. Je n'osais pas parler. Il prenait la parole. Pas de félicitation, il allait droit au but. Son sourire prenait un air étrange, presque effrayant.

"J'ai un petit cadeau pour ta réussite."

Je me détendais un peu, mon sourire revenait doucement. Et puis soudainement, je ressentais une décharge électrique. Je n'avais pas vu le coup venir, tant il avait été rapide. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, Orochimaru retirait ses canines pointues de mon cou. Pendant une seconde, je le regardais. Une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il souriait toujours. Son regard avait changé. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Une douleur horrible au niveau de la morsure. Elle était insupportable, j'étouffais un cri. Je ne pouvais plus penser, tout devenait flou. Pourquoi ? Mes jambes n'avaient plus la force de me porter. Je m'écroulais sur le sol de l'atelier. La douleur générale se transformait en millier d'aiguilles. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler.

Tout devenait de plus en plus sombre. J'entendais mon sensei. "Survis, Anko."

J'essayais de me raccrocher à quelque chose mais tout devenait noir. Je perdais connaissance.

Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourais. J'avais l'impression de plonger dans des ténèbres sans fond. J'étais trop affaiblie pour faire le moindre mouvement, même ouvrir les paupières étaient impossibles. J'étouffais puis j'avais soudainement l'impression de mourir de froid. L'impression de mourir tout court aussi. Je me sentais partir et la douleur au cou était plus intense que jamais.

Vaguement, je sentais la fraîcheur de l'eau glacée sur mon front, venant d'une serviette humide. Unique preuve qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de moi.

Presque 2 jours plus tard, je me réveillais en sursaut. La sueur perlait encore sur mon front, ma respiration était saccadée. L'horrible impression de sortir d'un cauchemar innommable. J'étais complètement perdue. Je regardais ce qui m'entourait sans reconnaître l'atelier. Après quelques minutes où mon regard n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit, je reconnaissais les lieux. Je n'avais donc pas bouger. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Le décor n'avait pas changé, à l'exception que je ne me trouvais plus à même le sol mais sur un fin futon. Sans ce détail, j'aurais cru avoir rêver. La morsure. Je portais immédiatement ma main à cet endroit. Au contact, on ne pouvait rien sentir. La douleur avait disparue. J'étouffais un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait bien une impression que quelque chose avait changé mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi.

Je retrouvais mon calme et une respiration normale. Je me frottais les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces d'un sommeil prolongé.

Orochimaru me tournait le dos, il prenait des notes sur un vieux parchemin. J'apprenais plus tard, qu'entre autre chose, il notait que son jutsu avait un potentiel de survie d'un sur dix. Car ce que j'ignorais, c'est que je n'étais pas la première. J'étais seulement la première à avoir survécu au jutsu qu'il venait de 'm'offrir' pour reprendre ses propres paroles.

"Tu es enfin réveillée."

Il ne se retournait pas vers moi. Il savait que le jutsu avait fonctionné et c'était suffisant. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il ne répondait pas. Il demandait simplement si son cadeau me plaisait. Je ne comprenais pas.

D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours une espèce de mur entre nous. Dès cet instant, le mur était détruit, je le sentais. C'était tout ce que je savais de ma nouvelle situation. Çà et la marque apparaissant sur mon cou.

Les mois passèrent, l'atelier était verrouillé en permanence, même pour moi. L'entraînement durait plus longtemps, il devenait plus sévère. Parfois, il me faisait exécuter des exercices donc le but m'échappait.

Je ne cachais pas le sceau. Je me sentais plus forte depuis que je l'avais. La sensation de renaître. C'était une preuve en quelque sorte. C'était ma fierté. Le signe que je l'intéressais, que j'avais été choisie. Mes parents croyaient que c'était un tatouage, j'avais droit à une engueulade en bonne et dû forme la première fois que j'étais rentrée.

En parallèle, des ninjas commençaient à disparaître. Mais comme nous entrions dans la 'La Troisième Guerre Mondiale Secrète', personne n'y faisait attention pour l'instant.

Orochimaru semblait toujours attendre quelque chose de moi, mais j'ignorais quoi.

Venait alors ma première mission au front.

Je n'étais pas habituée au travail d'équipe. Ce qui expliquait l'échec de cette mission mais aussi que j'étais encore en vie après cela.

J'avais foncée tête baissée, ayant une confiance absolue en ma nouvelle force, sans écouter les conseils de prudence de mes coéquipiers. L'ennemi était nombreux mais je m'en moquais. Je me battais comme une lionne.

Les crocs de mon serpent spectral se plantaient dans le bras d'un ninja ennemi, je le tirais jusqu'à moi et lui tranchait la gorge avec un kunai au passage. Un à un, les ninjas tombaient mais il en venait toujours plus. C'était çà combattre sur le front. Je ne pouvais éviter d'être blessée mais je combattais jusqu'à la dernière goutte de chakkra. A ce moment là, je ressentais un picotement à l'endroit de mon sceau. Un picotement qui s'étalait rapidement. J'entrevoyais que la marque était en train de grandir sur tout mon corps. Elle recouvrait entièrement mon bras. Celui-ci me donnait soudainement l'impression de peser une tonne. Je tombais à genoux sous ce nouveau poids. Rapidement, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne pouvais que subir les attaques adverses. Même cracher le sang en train de pénétré ma bouche était impossible. Un coup plus dur que les autres me plongeait dans le noir. J'entendais faiblement qu'on m'appelait. J'espérais que c'était lui, mais il s'agissait de l'éclair jaune de konoha venant de passer à l'action.

J'aurais voulu bondir mais j'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Je faisais un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais dans une chambre à l'hôpital de konoha. Je rassemblais mes forces pour toucher le fameux cadeau qu'orochimaru m'avait fait après l'examen chuunin. Les picotements ayant cessé, je déduisais qu'il était redevenu normal.

"Normalement, il ne devrait plus te poser de problème."

Je remarquais enfin qu'il y avait une autre personne. C'était Hokage, le troisième. Il semblait épuisé. Quand j'avais réalisée cela, je voulais me lever, par respect. Aussitôt une douleur m'en empêchait. J'avais une tonne de question. Comment était-il au courant ? Comment avait finit le combat ? Pourquoi étais-je vivante ? Mais tout ce que j'avais pu murmurer c'était...

"Orochimaru sensei... ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, j'étais incapable de la formulée en entier.

L'hokage comprenait pourtant ma question. Une certaine tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Et il me répondait finalement.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu connaisses tous les détails." Disait-il avec une certaine douceur.

Je ne voulais pas les connaître non plus, pourtant j'insistais. Il soupirait avant de m'expliquer.

Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même, incapable de les arrêter. Je n'entendais plus ce qu'il me disait. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Je me sentais trahie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les souvenirs ont un goût amer. Ils renforcent ma détermination. S'il est venu jusqu'ici, il faut en finir pour de bon.

Le maître que j'avais connu n'existait plus, peut-être n'a-t-il jamais existé. Il est maintenant un criminel dangereux classé 'niveaux S'.

Même si j'y laisse ma vie, je dois l'arrêter.

J'arrête ma course. L'atmosphère est soudainement plus lourde, presque insoutenable. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin.

J'ai un dernier sentiment de nostalgie. J'avais tout après de lui. J'étais sa disciple.

Quand je prends la parole, ma décision est prise. Je ne sortirais pas de cette forêt vivante.

"Je dois accomplir mon devoir, orochimaru."

Je pense à un jutsu qu'il m'avait appris. A une technique interdite. La double mort des serpents.

"Tu n'y parviendras pas." Dit-il derrière moi.

Mon sang se glace, je me mords un peu les lèvres. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il était bien là. Mon souffle se coupe, je me retourne et passe à l'attaque. J'ai le sentiment que c'est à moi de l'arrêter. Moi qui avais jusqu'à son départ, vécu que pour lui.

Mourir pour lui. Mourir avec lui. L'emporter avec moi dans la mort. Pour Konoha. Pour effacer une erreur du passé. Pour que cette marque maudite disparaisse enfin !

La marque de mon désespoir.

FIN

Note auteur: pour la suite, je vous invite à relire le naruto volume 6.


End file.
